


The big screen

by BlueWarrior29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWarrior29/pseuds/BlueWarrior29
Summary: What if Madonna is an acquaintance of Jaime?
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The big screen

_"Swaying room as the music starts_   
_Strangers making the most of the dark_   
_Two by two their bodies become one"_

When the music starts crowd gets wild, Madonna is so marvelous and divine. 

_"I see you through the smokey air_   
_Can't you feel the weight of my stare_   
_You're so close but still a world away_   
_What I'm dying to say, is that"_

It's her first time to attend her concert, she can't find time to book and to attend due to her schedules.

Since her childhood Madonna is her ultimate artist! 

But there is a problem..

_"I'm crazy for you_   
_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_   
_I never wanted anyone like this_   
_It's all brand new_   
_You'll feel it in my kiss_   
_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you"_

She's trying to focus but Jaime can't stop being himself!

_"Trying hard to control my heart_   
_I walk over to where you are_   
_Eye to eye we need no words at all"_

At first she can't understand why he wants her to wear her long and big dress..

Until now..

Eating her out in the middle of the concert with huge crowd is his agenda!

_"Slowly now we begin to move_   
_Every breath I'm deeper into you_   
_Soon we two are standing still in time_   
_If you read my mind, you'll see"_

"Jaime..." She's sure he can't hear her.

Her face is so hot and she's trying to resist her moan, afraid to caught by someone near them!

Scanning the crowd but thank gods everyone is busy watching Madonna!

"Jaime stop now...I'm..." She gasp.

Her whole body is shaking in the anticipation, Jaime buried his face deeper. Licking, sucking her skin.

_"I'm crazy for you_   
_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_   
_I never wanted anyone like this_   
_It's all brand new_   
_You'll feel it in my kiss_   
_You'll feel it in my kiss_   
_Because I'm crazy for you_   
_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_   
_I never wanted anyone like this_   
_It's all brand new_   
_You'll feel it in my kiss_   
_I'm crazy for you_   
_Crazy for you_   
_Crazy for you_   
_Crazy for you"_

Suddenly Jaime came out under her dress looking up to her, she can see her juices in his lips. Licking it seductively and grin at her.

He stand and suddenly the big screen focus in both of them.

"That song is dedicated to these beautiful couple. Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth!" Madonna announce.

Jaime waves to Madonna and to the crowd while she still an awe.

"What is happening? Jaime...?" She ask nervously.

"Just crazy for you Wench, just crazy for you." He looked at her with full of love.

"Jaime Lannister, I will not invite you again if you steal my spotlight like this! and Brienne, Oh Brienne! I'll give my calling card to you when you tired of him..Yes?" Madonna teases.

She wants to hide but impossible to do given to her size! Madonna just mention her! Shit!

"Fuck you! She's mine!" Jaime snake his arms to her.

Madonna just laugh by the sight.

What a concert!

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime & Brienne steal Madonna's time! hahahaha!


End file.
